


of shared lunches and implications

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ilsa Herbert is the #1 Cormoran/Robin Shipper, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What? Who told you that?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Ilsa Herbert
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of shared lunches and implications

**Author's Note:**

> Ilsa Herbert has a t-shirt that says "My OTP is Cormoran/Robin" and you can't change my mind.

“Shall we invite Corm as well?”

“Ilse,” Robin sighed, “you have got to stop trying to pair us off.”

“I don’t know about that,” Ilsa said. “Considering how many long lunches you’ve been sharing in that double office of yours.”

“What? Who told you that?” Robin asked, mind racing. 

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” Ilsa sounded smug.

“Oh my god, you called the office and talked to Pat, didn’t you.” 

“No!” 

Robin made a disbelieving noise into her mobile. 

“Alright, yes.” Ilsa admitted. “You detectives are the worst. No keeping secrets from you at all.”

Robin laughed. “Bloody right.”


End file.
